


Shots

by SpookshowBabyx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookshowBabyx/pseuds/SpookshowBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to patch things up with Regina once and for all, Emma manages to convince her- albeit begrudgingly- to come by for a drink to talk things through. One drink leads to more. A little tipsy exploration of each other ensues. <br/>Set right after the 'I invited her' scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little one-shot to break up the current drama in my longer fics between these two. Thanks to everyone who gave me a word-prompt. I went with 'shots' for now, but I plan on using the others (plus any more anyone feels like adding) whenever I have a little time. I don't really like 'cutesy' fluff, but I guess this is a little different to what I have written before in tone. Also, I realise I could have shortened this quite a bit by skipping the first scene, but I personally prefer non pre-existing relationship one-shots. Hope you enjoy! Please comment! :)

"Regina, wait!"

The brunette turns back towards the Diner distractedly to find the Sheriff hurrying down the steps towards her.

"Archie made a cake..."

Green eyes reflect a nearby streetlight with a silver glimmer, as the younger woman shrugs at what she realizes is probably a pretty random thing to blurt out. Regarding her warily, the Mayor's shoulders slump as she shakes her head.

"I think I'll pass, dear... But, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you... For inviting me..."

"Henry wanted it..."

"Oh..."

The blonde shrugs awkwardly, not entirely sure what to say. Watching as Regina sighs and turns away, she hesitates for a second before jogging to fall into step beside her.

"You should stay..."

"No. I shouldn't. I'm not welcome."

"Says who? I told them... They just have to give you a chance..."

"I'm afraid things aren't quite that easy... I'm not exactly popular with the people who were celebrating in there."

"No... I figured... What with Leroy brandishing a fork at you and all."

"Well observed, Miss Swan."

"I guess these things just take time..."

"Then you are foolishly naive. You are not from that other land. You know nothing of what festers between myself and these people... I was wrong to come here tonight. I appreciate your intentions... Emma... But I can tell you now that this isn't going to work. Go back to your party. You'll be missed."

"Doubt it."

"It's a celebration to welcome you back, dear... I'd imagine your presence is quite mandatory."

"Yeah, well... I showed face. It's not really a 'welcome back' party if the place you're coming back to isn't the same as the place you left."

"You are unhappy to be back here? With your parents? With Henry?"

"Of  _course_  I'm happy to be back with Henry. To be back, well, home... But to come back to some enchanted _fairytale_  version? I just left  _that_  crap behind... And then I come back to be pulled out of a well by Red Riding Hood, and I owe my survival to the Evil Queen?!"

"You're welcome, by the way."

"...I guess I'm just not in the 'partying' mood."

"It seems we finally find something we agree on."

"Oh, shit."

Dark eyes flash with curious amusement as the blonde grins cheekily in the yellow glow of the streetlights. Her breath comes out in delicate wisps that match the Mayor's own chilled exhalations.

"You know, dear... I'm glad to find a moment to speak with you..."

"Really? That's a first."

The brunette rolls her eyes irritably, but carries on regardless; supposing she was never expecting a conversation with the irksome young woman to come easy.

"Well, we have quite a bit to talk about. I realize that things all got a little... Carried away... Before you two left, but I wish to discuss some of the technicalities that have resulted from the incidents that followed. For one, your father has it in his head that he can command and punish me over the way I raise my own child."

"My father? Oh, him... Well, I mean... He kind of has a point..."

"He hasn't got a point in the  _slightest!_  What that man knows of raising a child could fit on the inside of a matchstick box! Or did you happen to  _enjoy_  your time being tossed around from one place to the other while in the foster system, I forget?"

"Regina! You fucking  _dare_  to- you- I... Look.  _Whatever_. Ok? I'm back now, and he's my son, and-"

"-Oh. Because  _you_ know so much about parenting-"

"-I didn't fucking poison my own kid with a shitting dessert!"

"It was meant for  _you_!"

"And you wonder  _why_ I'm not anxious to let you spend time with my son!?"

"He's  _my_  son!  _You_ didn't raise him!  _I_  did! You threw him away!"

"You have no fucking  _idea_  about my past and who I was before I came here!"

"And you have no idea about  _mine_!"

The Mayor cries angrily, rounding up on the blonde as they come to a stand still in the deserted street. Her eyes dart about the younger woman's pale face intently, waiting for Emma to scream back her own idiotic retort, but the Sheriff throws her off entirely by laughing quietly and shaking her impressive mane.

"Something  _funny_ , dear?"

"No... No-"

And when she looks back up, the brunette notes it is not mirth that dances in green eyes but a weary sort of surrender.

"-No... Nothing funny. It just makes me want to pull my goddamned hair out sometimes that even the simplest of conversations ends with us declaring war on each other... And it made me laugh because when I came after you... I... Never mind..."

She shakes her head once more, pushing her hair back distractedly and pulling her cardigan tightly around her slim frame. Regina frowns, not used to encountering the younger woman at an apparent loss for words.

"No. You laughed. Tell me why."

"It's really nothing! And believe me, I'm realizing it was crazy now anyway..."

"What?!"

"Oh for god's sake, will you let it go!? Fine... It's just I was going to head back to have a few drinks and just kind of get my head around shit, and... Well... I was upset that you had such a crappy time tonight, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come in for a glass of wine or something..."

Emma blushes, shoving her hands into her pockets and blowing up at a loose curl distractedly, trying to assume a more assertive stance.

"...But whatever. It was a stupid idea."

"Miss Swan... Did you  _honestly_  believe I would have  _any_  interest in spending more time with you than absolutely necessary?"

"Ugh! Why do you  _do_  this!? I was just trying to do something  _nice_ , ok?! I'm sick of every time we talk it being a screaming match about Henry! I don't  _know_  what's best for the kid, okay?! I don't! But that doesn't mean I'm just going to back down and say 'oh, gee, Madame Mayor, given as I'm a little confused just now, let's just overlook this whole fucking curse thing and you feel free to see him whenever you like 'til I get a better handle on things'... Don't you _get_  that I'm not saying you can't see the damn kid?! When I  _do_  figure things out and have a chance to just sit and breathe and not have to tag Snow fucking White around on the run from your  _mother_ then maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to process the fact that  _yes_ \- Dr Hopper says you're trying to change, and  _yes_ \- you know more about all this stuff than I do! But as much as you can stand there and call me a shitty mother because I don't know what's best for Henry, I'd be a much  _shittier_  one if that meant I just passed that responsibility on to someone else! You want a chance? Then give  _me_  one too! We are  _both_  in his life now, and there's nothing you- or a goddamned apple pie- can do to change that!"

The brunette takes a step back, surprised at the Sheriff's sudden rage, for the most part due to the younger woman making a lick of sense for a change. Sighing defeatedly, she holds out her hand and raises an eyebrow expectantly, rolling her eyes as the blonde stares down at the proffered limb in dimwitted confusion.

"What's that?"

"A hand, Sheriff. My hand. A gesture of truce in this case. Just for this evening, mind. I will not rest until I have my son back, as, no matter what you say... It is what's best for him-"

"-Re-"

"- _But_! But, I appreciate your concerns... You want to do what's right, and you want a chance to figure out what that is... I will give it to you."

"...Thank you."

The Mayor nods curtly, sniffing as she turns to cross over to the opposite side of the road; the nearby turning on her route home.

"Uh... Hey, hang on a sec!"

She turns back to face the blonde, frowning as the younger woman holds out her own pale hand hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Emma Swan... Nice to meet you-"

"-What on  _earth_  are you doing?"

"Just go with it."

"Go with  _what_?! Have you  _completely_  lost your mind!?"

"Come on!"

"Fine. I'm Regina Mills. Otherwise known as the Mayor or, by some, the Evil Queen... And I believe you must be suffering from some kind of head trauma..."

Emma sighs, but shakes the darker woman's hand pointedly, shrugging as the latter continues to regard her warily.

"I just wanted to start over..."

"You couldn't have just said so?"

"I dunno... I... Look. Just come back with me for  _one_  drink. Henry wanted you to come tonight because you're his mom.  _I_ wanted you to come tonight because I just want to try this all over and get to know you like I have everyone else in this town. You saved us. You're trying to change. I wanted you to come because I was grateful and I didn't want it to be us verses you because it seems like that's a brilliant way to have things all go to shit. So, please. As Snow White's daughter, as Henry's birth mom, as, well,  _me_... Accept my offer. Have a drink with me?"

The brunette frowns, pursing her lips as her hair whips about her delicate features in the cold night air. If she had been surprised when the younger woman invited her to the dratted celebratory dinner, she is all but completely  _astounded_  now. She regards Emma pensively, trying to make sense of the various emotions battling for dominance in her mind. She loathes the blonde, fully and completely... But she is also aware that her reasons for doing so have rather little to do with Emma herself. The Sheriff has acted and  _re_ acted in numerous toxic ways, but as she takes the time now to study what she is surprised to find is actually a rather intelligent face, she supposes there is some truth in that saying 'it takes two to tango'. She knows she dislikes the Sheriff's way of dealing with things, but it dawns on her only now that as far as personality is concerned, all she knows about Emma is that the younger woman doesn't like to feel threatened.

_But then, who does?_

Sighing defeatedly, she gives a brisk bow of her head before placing her hands on her hips and speaking curtly.

"Fine... A drink or two it is."

"A drink or  _two_?! I just offered the  _one_ , Regina."

Emma grins victoriously as the Mayor rolls her eyes, falling once more in step beside the younger woman.

"Now why do I feel as though you and I are just  _never_ going to get along, dear..."

* * *

"So wait... Wait, wait, wait...  _Why_  did you want to learn to take hearts, then?"

"I thought we said no curse stuff?"

"No, I know, but I had a damn  _hand_  plunged into my chest, I  _kind_  of want to know what the deal is!"

"Your heart was  _taken_?"

"Taken? No. Your mom  _tried_  to take it, but it just kind of... I don't know... Got stuck or something."

"My mother tried to take your  _heart_!?"

"Well, she tried to take Mary Margaret's, but I got in the way..."

"...And she was unable to take it?"

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"... As I said... No curse stuff... Not when you seem intent on getting me to spill all manner of secrets..."

The brunette surprises herself as she lets out a low chuckle at the thought, her gums feeling pleasantly warm in response to the alcohol the Sheriff has bestowed upon her over the last couple of hours.

Upon arriving at the blonde's apartment, they had sat in an awkward silence, Emma pouring out two large glasses of wine and inviting her guest to perch uncomfortably on a rather small, threadbare sofa. They had each attempted to make small talk- the Sheriff in all her inarticulate glory failing miserably- and had quickly decided on a set of ground rules after the fragmented efforts at conversation had all inevitably ended in catty retorts and irritable glaring.

Thus; no talking about Henry in regards to living and visiting arrangements. No mention of Gold. No speaking about the curse.

The rules have allowed them to spend the remainder of the evening with minimal squabbling, but each woman had soon realized that she had little clue what  _else_  to discuss given that the three forbidden topics have acted as the very foundation to their relationship.

The blonde had growled in frustration, as much distraught at her own inability to share pleasantries with the Mayor as infuriated by Regina's snide comments and haughty glances about the room. Finding the wine to be causing her head to swim a little nauseatingly- her cheeks flushed and feeling just a little too warm- she had excused herself to make her way quickly up the stairs to her bedroom; shedding her thick woolen cardigan onto her bed and rooting around beneath her nightstand for something a little more potent and a little less heavy.

In the end, she had made her way gracelessly down the stairs clutching the bottle of tequila they now share and two mismatched shot glasses.

And shouldn't she just have  _known_  that was a risky idea...

Now, as the brunette regards the Sheriff while the younger woman lounges comfortably back on the sofa, she finds it hard not to smirk at the change the potent spirit has caused in the blonde; Emma suddenly remarkably chatty and laid-back. Even if her words  _are_  a little slurred.

Regina point blank refuses to acknowledge that her own might just be too.

"Ok ok, I know, you said; no curse stuff... So... so, so, so... Oh! I know what you were going to ask me... No... That's not right... What  _I_  was going to ask  _you_! Will everyone be wearing princess dresses and stuff now? Is that a thing? And I need to dye my hair. Do I still have to do it by hand, or..."

"Miss Swan, contrary to what you might believe; this town  _did_  manage to go on running without you... And on your return, did you  _see_  anyone sporting a Walt Disney-esque gown? This isn't one of those Harry Potter books you gave to Henry... I imagine you will carry on dressing just as... well, yes... as you always have. As for your hair... Not that it's any of my business, but why dye it that awful white blonde in the first place? You have a beautiful head of hair... I mean... I'm sure that's what others would think... Why bleach it like that?"

"I dunno... I guess I just wanted a change. I used to have it all sorts of colors. I had it like yours once, only longer, but it wasn't as glossy because of the dye."

The younger woman leans forwards on the sofa, fingering a strand of the Mayor's hair contemplatively as the brunette takes in a sharp breath at the sudden invasion of her personal space. She regards the blonde cooly, sober enough to recognize the Sheriff to be anything but, and finding the whole situation surprisingly amusing. Emma smiles awkwardly as she looms over her guest, pushing herself back down while knocking the darker woman's glass in her hand in the meantime.

"Ah!"

"Shit... Sorry..."

"... It's alright... It appears that it's my pants that are wet rather than your sofa, if it makes you feel any better."

"Well, that's how I'd like it... I mean..."

The Sheriff shakes her head as she replays her words in her mind, chuckling huskily. Her amusement only grows as she notes the Mayor's confused expression, realising the joke is entirely lost on the woman sitting beside her.

_Guess there's some terminology that doesn't transcend between the realms._

"What? What's so amusing?"

"Oh, nothing... No, nothing... Just... I was just unaware we'd moved on to body shots now..."

"Excuse me?"

Regina raises an eyebrow, completely perplexed as to what has the Sheriff quite so giddy... Apart from the tequila of course. Regarding the younger woman with a slow smile, she discerns the latter to be really rather tipsy indeed.

"What is that? A body shot?"

"You've never done them before?"

"...Not that I'm aware... Is it violent?"

"Depends if you do it right!"

Emma laughs; strikingly white teeth flashing as she wets her bottom lip with her tongue. Regina frowns curiously, waiting for the blonde to finish reveling in her own private knowledge and share what has her so tickled. Not that there isn't something oddly enticing about the younger woman's unguarded smile.

"And how would one 'do it' right?"

She cocks her head as the Sheriff pulls herself up onto her knees, the blonde seeming to muse upon her question for a moment before regarding her with a small smile and glittering eyes which dart unnervingly yet excitingly about her slender form, her voice silky when she continues.

"... I could show you."

"... Alright."

The brunette agrees, mystified, but beginning to think she may be biting off more than she can chew as the Sheriff offers her a decidedly dark grin; her eyes downcast as though trying to summon up a little more courage or asking herself whether this is really such a good idea after all. When she glances back up though, Regina's breath catches, as normally cool green eyes appear darkened and blown, the blonde's expression one she recognises instantly, but would never have imagined she see directed at herself or gracing the pale features of the younger woman.

Such a look is generally kept for the bedroom, after all.

"... Emma."

"Lie back on the sofa."

"Miss Swan, I-"

"-Do you want me to show you or not?"

She knows the answer should be the latter, numbly aware through the pleasant haze of the tequila that things are getting a little out of control at a nauseatingly fast pace.

_And yet..._

Well. She finds she really  _does_  want the blonde to show her.

Knocking back the remaining drops from her spilt glass, the Mayor leans back tentatively, blushing as the Sheriff motions that she should bring her legs up onto the sofa so that she lies prone. She opens her mouth to argue that she doesn't wish to take up all of the space, when Emma shocks her into silence by moving swiftly to straddle her hips lightly. Staring up at the younger woman in apprehensive confusion, she tries to tell herself that she is in no way experiencing a positive reaction to such unruly assault.

She finds she's almost even able to convince herself.

_Almost._

"...Sheriff... What is the meaning of this? What are you doing?"

"Teaching... I thought you were curious...?"

"I... This is most unusual..."

"Says Snow White's evil stepmother..."

The brunette scowls, but finds herself surprised that the Sheriff's remark carries no trace of malice, but rather a curiously intoxicating sing-song quality she has to struggle hard to concentrate after.

Taking the Mayor's- albeit stunned- silence as an invitation to go on, Emma leans forward slowly, fiddling with the small pearl snaps to the brunette's shirt. She tries to work swiftly, knowing- despite the liquor that muddles her thoughts deliciously- that it is this part of their little game where she is most likely to meet a brick wall of resistance.

She hopes that doesn't happen.

She has come to the realization in the last twenty minutes or so that the brunette is not only a pain in the ass, but also enticingly attractive, and while she is sure that's just the tequila talking, she finds it to be a pretty damn thrilling combination.

"Sheriff! What on earth do you think you're-"

"-What you wanted!"

Regina widens her eyes incredulously, but the blonde's fingers are nimble, and as she makes to give the younger woman a piece of her mind, her shirt flutters open, and cool hands brush smoothly over her flawless flesh.

She finds she harbours just a little more curiosity after all.

"Emma... What..."

"Hold still."

The Sheriff leans over to pluck the half empty bottle from the table, along with a shaker of salt she had brought over when they started drinking but have both ignored since. Holding her hand flat, she sprinkles a small amount of salt onto the web between her forefinger and thumb, the Mayor looking on as though entranced. Keeping her hand level, Emma uses the other to hover the bottle precariously over the taut flesh of the brunette's stomach, raising an eyebrow coyly before allowing cool liquid to spill over the darker woman's sun-kissed flesh.

Regina gasps, startled by the sensation, her dark eyes sparkling with exhilaration as she watches the blonde quickly take the salt from her hand to her mouth before dipping forwards and swiping her tongue deliberately down the glistening trail created by the tequila. The brunette's breathing becomes erratic as she drinks in the picture of the Sheriff's sharp, pink tongue flicking skillfully into the shallow dip that centers her ribcage, and she suppresses a small noise of approval.

When Emma raises her eyes and pushes herself back up to loom over the darker woman slowly, she finds the Mayor's eyes to be hooded, while full lips glisten temptingly.

" _That_  is a body shot."

"I... I suppose I can see the appeal..."

Regina breathes dazedly. The blonde grins cattily, licking her lips delicately clean of any stinging residue. Regarding the brunette with lust-darkened eyes, she runs a finger slowly down the path so recently trailed by her tongue.

"It's too bad... You're supposed to do it so that you'd have a lime in your mouth. It takes away the sting of the-"

Her words are cut off mid sentence as the Mayor leans up swiftly and claims her mouth roughly. Eyes widening in surprise as slender fingers entwine themselves in her thick curls, Emma allows the brunette entrance willingly, lowering herself down so that she lies flush on top of her. Finally coming up for air, she stares down at Regina incredulously, a small smirk touching her lips.

"Or, I guess that could work too..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm... This WAS supposed to be completed... but it seems I lied... Hopefully in your favour! I tried something a little different with this, I won't say what up here, but just a different dynamic/ history than I usually use for SQ fics. I hope you enjoy, and please please please comment!

_"Or, I guess that could work too..."_

Blown emeralds flash as the Sheriff contemplates the woman beneath her with feverish intensity, and the Mayor repays in kind; her breathing harsh and audible.

"Well? Are you just going to _lie_  there?"

It is a low growl, laden with the patent blend of disdain Regina seems to save just for the blonde that currently stares down at her from beneath a curtain of pale gold, but it garners little of the usual response. Instead, Emma simply studies her for a moment longer, before dipping her head and finding full lips with the kind of violence the Queen has always associated with those of a less noble caste.

She finds, surprisingly, that she is entirely in favour of such an assault.

"This probably isn't a very good idea..."

The Sheriff breathes huskily against her lips, despite the fact that she moves her hands down to find the hem of her shirt and proceeds to pull it clumsily up over her head; breaking contact with the brunette's kiss only briefly, before she tosses crumpled fabric carelessly into the corner and finds her tongue once more.

"You should feel entirely comfortable then, dear..."

A broken hiss as their shuddering breath becomes a shared sound of wet excitement.

"How do you mean?"

A low purr- almost unintelligible- against the lust salted flesh of the darker woman's throat.

"I mean that bad ideas are something with which you are firmly familiar..."

A catty retort, but mocking words tremble and give way to a moan as the younger woman sucks at the brunette's pulse point with measured force.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Emma inquires, though she knows it is a pointless threat as the Mayor's hands lavish her sides with a wanton need for exploration that has her lashes fluttering blissfully shut.

"Wasted words, Miss Swan..."

Regina growls- calling the blonde out on her whispered warning- and she proves her point by resting her fingers along twin strips of surprisingly delicate lace and moving her thumbs over soft globes of satin.

The younger woman rolls her eyes beneath closed lids at which hints of minimal smokey kohl still reside and arches her back in silent encouragement in place of offering up a verbal agreement.

When wandering hands creep around to trace the little teeth at the back of her bra but fail to release her of her bonds however, it's the Sheriff's turn to mutter irritably.

"If you were planning on being a tease, Madame Mayor, you should have done so about a quarter of a bottle ago..."

Brow raising in surprise as the younger woman continues to kiss her between this irked complaint, Regina stills for a moment, weighing up the situation in her mind.

What had started as a faint flutter of heat in response to the blonde's ever boldening flirtations is now a raw and crude arousal, and it is not just the current potent mood between them that has her appreciating the view the Sheriff offers now topless. It's just...

... This is new to her.

In truth, despite the dampness currently taunting her as the younger woman's weight grinds expensive silk against her heat, she finds an altogether greater sense of unease at the fact that it is Emma above her than that it is a woman...

_Regardless, this is still a first..._

The only bra she has ever unclasped is her own.

And she is not a woman who likes to look the fool.

 _Particularly_  in front of the Sheriff.

Sniffing with cautious arrogance, she pulls herself back under control and fiddles apart the tricky little hooks set within intricate lace and allows surprisingly expensive lingerie to fall open. Emma pulls back for just a second to untangle herself from satin straps and offers the Queen a coy smirk as she tosses her long hair out of the way.

Catching the sharp intake of breath the brunette fails to hide as dark eyes roam newly exposed flesh intently, the blonde offers a light, knowing chuckle, before dipping back down to capture kiss-swollen lips and teasing amiably

"I'd be lying if I said I ever took a whole bunch of notice in history class, but might I be right in thinking this isn't exactly a situation in which a Queen might find herself?"

"What, liquored up and being assaulted by a peasant girl...?"

Regina growls to counteract the blush creeping at her cheeks.

"Hmm... I believe it's 'Princess' now, actually, Your Majesty..."

This garners a breathless noise of irritation, but the Mayor understands both that it is the tequila that has the blonde saying such things, and that these words are meant for sordid amusement, not in argument of her precarious position of hierarchy.

And she would be lying if she were to claim there isn't a touch of attraction to the way the Sheriff utters the term with husky sarcasm.

"I believe I've told you before that blood means nothing..."

"Mhmm... And  _I_  believe you're dodging the actual question..."

Full lips purse shut, and the blonde grins against them; paying no mind to the darker woman's refusal to answer her and instead moving her hand up to palm at one delectably covered breast playfully while skilfully stimulating the most sensitive bud of flesh though the warm silk encasing the other.

Dark eyes flutter closed, and when the younger woman offers a swipe of her tongue across smudged scarlet, the Queen allows entrance immediately.

"What about you... You've... You've done 'this' before?"

"Licked liquor off the stomach of a Queen? Well... There was this one time in San Francisco... But, I'm not sure that story has a whole lot to do with your question."

"... Emma..."

"Oh, quit with the irritable tone, Regina... Yes, I've done 'this' before, now can we stop with the locker room gossip and get back to where we were?"

She nips at the darker woman's lip playfully, before sitting back up to allow the brunette a better look at her bare offering.

"... And where was  _that_ , dear?"

The Queen murmurs huskily, after a brief moment of contemplation.

She supposes that her internal struggle is made a hell of a lot easier as she drinks in the consequence of their actions so far.

Emma seems to read her mind.

"Well... I was about to even the score and strip you down. And then I was planning to show you just how much fun  _'this'_  can be."

Regina's eyes widen in surprise at such bold words, and the younger woman reaches towards the table to take a swig from the almost empty bottle that plays culprit to their current situation with a small smirk.

Swallowing the burning liquid, and surpressing a small shiver in response, she cocks her head to the side as if suddenly pensive and addresses the brunette with the raising of her brow; her tone laced with gentle encouragement.

"That is, of course, if you want me... to?"

This last syllable is just a casual afterthought, and the Queen barely processes it; focusing instead on the previous question it serves to just about hide.

Wetting her lips with her tongue, she offers a challenging look up at the blonde- who remains perched with the bottle hovering precariously in her grip- that serves to answer the question perfectly.

Smiling ever so slightly, Emma raises her brow higher, before leaning back a little more and slowly allowing the bottle in her hand to tip down and dispel a streaming trickle of clear liquid between her breasts and down her stomach to soak into the dark denim of her jeans.

Raising her jaw with challenging defiance, she makes it clear that the next move is the brunette's to make as she will.

Finally offering up her own smirk, Regina pulls herself out from beneath the Sheriff and pushes the younger woman back with a little difficulty due to the size of the sofa. Climbing gracefully to straddle long legs with a final shiver of adrenaline as to the absurdity of the situation, she slowly follows the blonde's earlier lead and trails her tongue deliberately down pale flesh while her hand grips a slim thigh instinctively. Giving in to her _want_  rather than normality, she grazes her teeth gently just below the younger woman's navel, before moving back up to allow the Sheriff a taste of the spilt liquor with a newfound heat.

As she does so, she moves her hand with determined self-assurance to find the blonde's breast; Emma arching into her touch slightly in her continual endeavour to tentatively assure the woman she knows will not take kindly to any obvious guidance, that to do so is perfectly accepted.

A fast learner; Regina brushes hardened flesh with her thumb to illicit a low hum as she continues to explore the secret cavern of the Sheriff's mouth a little breathlessly.

Unable to resist as pale fingers find their way into her hair gently, she mutters against parted lips as she adds a little roughness to her playful touch at the blonde's chest.

"I thought you were going to strip me down, dear..."

Chuckling wickedly, Emma pulls away to regard the Queen with an impish grin.

"Oh yeah!"

The brunette rolls her eyes, before letting out a low noise of disagreement as the Sheriff swiftly extracts herself from her prison beneath lissom legs and moves to stand over the sofa; her eyes glittering with promise.

"What are you doing?"

The Mayor inquires; a little perturbed by the loss of contact with the younger woman's pleasant body heat, but appraising the image the latter proposes; bare but for sinfully tight jeans.

"Well, in the not _too_  distant future...  _You_... But, sadly, I think we may be limited in our activities on that shitty couch."

She speaks with a faint tone of teenage moodiness, as though the couch in question is something which has come up as a subject of benign bickering more than once between herself and her curious housemate, and the thought causes the Queen to smirk with mild amusement.

Amused or not, Regina is  _also_  struck by the suggestive nature of the 'activities' to which the blonde might be referring, and finds herself a little uncomfortable at the notion that Emma Swan might be proposing that she accompany her up to her bedroom.

As it is, the blonde simply waits with her hands rested on skinny hips until the Mayor gives in to her curiosity and rises also; taking a bold step forwards so that she stands flush with the younger woman, her dark eyes trained intently on green.

Leaning in to claim full lips once more, the Sheriff moves with a new, heated aggression; breathing heavily as she pulls the darker woman flush against her and finds the small clasps at the back of the Mayor's bra with dexterous ease. She fiddles them loose and pulls away delicate fabric with measured roughness; allowing the item to fall onto the sofa, lest she receive a lecture from the woman that has her hands entwined in heavy, cornsilk curls, while a small moan of excitement escapes to get lost against her lips.

Dropping her attention down to expensive dress pants, the blonde plays her fingers over soft curves lightly; trailing her palm down between their bodies to cup the darker woman's covered heat, before slowly dragging her hand upwards to find the neat catch that lines the garment's waistline.

Regina shudders; tilting her hips slightly into the younger woman's promising caress.

Smiling; Emma works loose the fastenings set within fine wool, and slips her fingers gently beneath the luxurious fabric to help slide it down soft perfection to land in a small heap at the brunette's feet.

Her grin widens when the Mayor guides her backwards a couple of strides so that she may step out of the discarded material.

Peeking down beneath sooty lashes, she drinks in the intoxicating curves of the Queen's hips and slender legs, as she moves her hand back to the latter's centre to find her heat once more.

She works her fingers slowly; enjoying the tellingly damp evidence of the brunette's arousal, but aware that this is the greatest step so far.

Regina's husky moan in response, and an impatient tugging at her hair has her grinning as she is swiftly shown she needn't be quite so tentative about the matter.

Nipping the darker woman's bottom lip appreciatively as the latter moves her hand up to tease softly globed flesh once more, Emma teases delicate silk over the gentle swell of the Mayor's backside and allows it to flutter easily to the floor.

Taking a step back, she surveys the gift that she has uncovered with lust-blackened eyes.

She finds there is something inexplicably enticing about the characteristic lack of shyness adopted by the brunette despite the situation; Regina simply tossing back mussed waves and regarding her impatiently.

"... I trust I meet your approval?"

It is a sultry purr, but dark eyes flash with a touch of irritation when the blonde throws her head back and laughs. Gathering herself back under control, Emma offers a small shake of her head as she runs her tongue over her bottom lip; the Mayor noticing for the first time the enticing point to that soft, pink velvet.

"You have such a way with words."

"One of us has too..."

"Rude... Though, I'll admit that when it comes to talents of the tongue, my forte lies elsewhere..."

An audible intake of breath from the Queen, and Emma continues to drink in perfect flesh with a sinful grin.

"... And besides... 'Approval' isn't really what I'd call it... Your Majesty."

"No?"

"No. I'd need a better term... A bigger term... But, as we just agreed, I'm not the best person when it comes to expressing myself... Verbally, anyway..."

"Then do so in another way, Miss Swan..."

The brunette breathes challengingly; aware of the fact that she can feel her arousal wetting the delicate crotch of her underwear damningly.

Nodding as though in amiable agreement, Emma runs a hand through her long hair; glancing down at the plush fibres of the rug that centres the room, and deciding to take charge in hopes of avoiding any argument her suggestion might procure.

_This is a tequila induced rut, Your Majesty, and as such, you can get down and dirty just like the best of them..._

"Come here and lie down..."

She moves over to the soft sheepskin, before turning to find the brunette glaring at her; predictably perturbed.

"You want me to get down onto the floor, Sheriff?"

"Yes."

Emma answers simply, watching as Regina struggles with the ingrained need to call out any of her more crass behaviour, and the clear fact that she wants their exploration to continue.

Offering up an incentive, the younger woman pads over to the centre of the rug and moves her fingers slowly down to the button of her jeans; keeping her eyes trained on the Mayor as she manipulates stiff brass to open up rough denim.

She removes her Levi's purposefully slowly, exposing pale flesh little by little until she stands just in the plain, black swatch of her thong.

Breaking away from the darker woman's intense gaze, she simply lowers herself down onto the large rug and falls onto her back; her legs gently splayed and bent at the knee, and her hands resting submissively at her sides.

She makes it to a count of three before the Queen pads slowly towards her and gazes down at her from above.

She merely returns that dark gaze with a cool one of her own; counting a further two beats before Regina tentatively lowers herself to sit on the soft carpet with the awkward grace of one not accustomed to their proposed position.

Offering a small smile of encouragement, the blonde lets out a low breath of anticipation as the brunette finds the soft cotton of her underwear and pulls flimsy material down after a brief moment's hesitation.

The Sheriff lifts her hips obediently to make things easier.

Studying the contours and markings of pale flesh; Regina runs her hand up one of the younger woman's legs, before slowly moving to straddle bare flesh with a shuddered gasp of arousal.

Moving down to taste softly parted lips once more, she allows her fingers to explore as the blonde does the same; crucially aware of the fact that her burning need presses down on the exquisitely forbidden flesh of the Sheriff's mound.

This knowledge has her moaning quietly into the younger woman's kiss as she moves her hips with a growing urgency; feeling both entirely debauched and divinely aroused at the sheer dirtiness of their little scene.

Sensing the Queen's growing frustration, the blonde decides to make good on her word; wrapping strong thighs around the brunette and turning them over with a low chuckle at the gasp of surprise that whispers against her jaw.

Baring down on the darker woman with a slow smirk, she lifts her hips slightly and slips her fingers down to tease the Mayor's entrance; dark eyes glittering up at her with anticipation as perfect teeth close over a plump bottom lip.

She leans back down to suck at the sweet point at the side of the brunette's throat once more, as she slides two fingers easily between slick folds and curls them up to find that little place that has the Mayor letting out a much louder groan than those to leave her lips previously, while painted nails drag patterns down her spine.

Taking the hint as to the Queen's current level of arousal, Emma moves down her svelte form slowly, offering a brief glance up into sienna coals before pushing slim legs further apart and lowering her mouth to where her fingers had been working only moments ago.

The brunette's breathing comes out in ragged gasps, and she grips onto the soft tufts of the rug as the Sheriff plays her tongue over slick folds in a way that has her deciding that the blonde's promise of showing 'just how fun' their current act could be has been well and truly fulfilled.

Feeling brave as her lashes clamp shut and her hips begin to move involuntarily, she growls the younger woman's name and reaches down to pull her back up.

"Emma... turn around..."

"Huh?"

The blonde offers her a small frown, before her eyes widen with understanding and she bites her lip before moving tentatively to comply; swinging herself around so that she faces away from the brunette and backing up with a very vague feeling of shyness that is obliterated when slender fingers stroke against her own need.

"Fuck..."

It is a guttural whisper, and Regina smirks, before tangled tresses brush her thighs once more and the younger woman goes back to tasting her sweetly.

Giving up on trying to keep her pleasure politely in check, the Queen allows hot noises of approval to escape her lips against the delicate flesh of the Sheriff's inner thighs; the latter cussing every now and then breathlessly in a way that makes sun kissed thighs twitch at the sensation.

"Em... Emma, please..."

Chuckling a little shakily as manicured fingers are suddenly replaced with the warm wetness of the Mayor's tongue, the blonde takes heed; quickening her ministrations to match the wanton bucking of the darker woman's hips with cruel skill.

She is only just able to manage a smirk as Regina takes her lead and reciprocates; her eyes clenched shut and her breathing laboured.

Feeling the telling quiver of the limbs beneath her reach their peak, she brings the Queen over the edge with rough efficiency, letting out a shocked cry as a hard swipe of the brunette's thumb over her most sensitive spot achieves the same.

Pushing herself up clumsily with shaking arms and carefully manoeuvring herself from the Mayor's quivering frame, Emma collapses down next to her and tries to regulate her breathing. Finally feeling she might be able to string a sentence together, she lets out a low chuckle and speaks with her eyes kept blissfully shut.

"So... I guess that's  _two_  things you hadn't done before..."


End file.
